Spectre
by zaynermix
Summary: Después de la victoria contra Voldemort, todos intentan volver a la normalidad. Draco Malfoy quiere empezar de 0, aunque los fantasmas del pasado siempre vuelven. Empieza a fijarse en cómo Hermione muerde su labio cuanto se concentra. A desear que una mañana la castaña se despiste y se deje sin abrochar uno de los botones de su blusa. La observa día y noche.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: (des) Encuentro**

 **Hermione**

Como era costumbre, justo a las 16:00h, dejó el libro que releía a un lado, y sacó de su mochila un recipiente con un líquido dorado. Miró por varios segundos las partículas brillantes que se perdían en el fluido y dio un pequeño sorbo, sintiéndose al instante mucho más fuerte. Echó un vistazo rápido a la biblioteca y volcó de nuevo su atención en las páginas amarillentas que tenía justo en frente. No pudo leer ni un párrafo, ya que un golpe seco en el lado opuesto de la mesa en la que ella se encontraba esfumó su concentración.

\- Hasta que te encuentro- escupió un Ron bastante desaliñado tomando asiento. Hermione no pudo contestar, ya que una malhumorada Madame Pince lanzaba un "Shhh" y los miraba con mala cara. Ambos se encogieron en sus asientos y se volvieron a observar.

\- ¿Me buscabas?- vocalizó Hermione, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. A lo que Ron asintió y le hizo un ademán hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Ambos salieron, no sin antes escuchar "odio a los niños…", por parte de la bibliotecaria.

Una vez fuera Ron se paseaba de un lado a otro, pasándose de vez en cuando la mano por sus cabellos rojizos. Tras unos largos minutos en silencio Hermione se colocó delante agarrando con ambas manos la cara redondeada del pelirrojo.

\- Ron para de una vez… ¿qué sucede?

\- Verás… Y-yo… Digo, nosotros. Harry y yo estábamos jugando a Quidditch. Ginny apareció y… Se golpeó la cabeza. Más bien, le golpeé con la quaffle… Está en la enfermería, no se despierta- Hermione le miró preocupada- Yo no quería Hermione… En serio, solo que se desvió y-y…- Hermione le dio un apretón en la mano y le miró decidida.

\- Tranquilo, ¿vale? Por supuesto que no lo has hecho queriendo, solo ha sido un accidente- Ron asintió varias veces con la mirada perdida.

\- Se pondrá bien. Simplemente tiene una contusión por el golpe. Pero despertará- Madame Promfrey les lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al trio dorado y siguió ordenando pequeños frascos de cristal de las estanterías. Harry no se despegaba de la pelirroja que yacía en una camilla, aun inconsciente. Ron se paseaba nervioso y Hermione miraba con el ceño fruncido la situación. Ginny jadeó mientras sus ojos pesados intentaban abrirse, lo que llamó la atención de los tres amigos. Ron se paró en seco a los pies de la cama y miró insistente a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo la pelirroja con voz ronca. Harry se levantó en segundos a por la enfermera, mientras Hermione se acercaba a su amiga para reconfortarla.

Pasadas unas horas en las que los tres amigos acompañaban a Ginny ésta se quedó dormida. Madame Pomfrey prácticamente les echó de la enfermería, con la excusa de que deberían descansar para las clases del día siguiente.

En el momento en que la cabeza de la castaña tocó la almohada lanzó un gran suspiro, y a los pocos minutos se lanzó a los brazos de Morfeo. Como tantas noches, sintió cómo unos dedos fríos como el hielo la acariciaban. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando notó como la caricia iba descendiendo a un ritmo enloquecedor por su cuello, hasta que de pronto ésta se desvaneció. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en la cama. Miró por toda la habitación aunque solo vio oscuridad. Y soledad.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la mesa del comedor, sin fijarse bien por dónde caminaba. Llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir bien, siempre sentía la presencia de alguien en su habitación. Con torpeza se acercó el brebaje dorado que le permitía mantenerse despierta durante el día. Se sentía desquiciada. Lo atribuía a los efectos de la guerra que se había liberado hace unos meses… También el tener una habitación este año para ella sola por ser prefecta. No estaba acostumbrada a dormir sin nadie a su alrededor. Al sentarse en su sitio de siempre, pudo ver cómo Ron y Harry desayunaban. Ambos leían la sección de deportes de El Profeta. Prestaban tanta atención a la lectura que no se fijaron en las ojeras violáceas que adornaban la cara de Hermione.

\- Buenos días chicos- dijo mientras se servía un cuenco con fruta variada. Harry la saludó mientras bebía de su zumo de calabaza. Ron se fijó en la chica que se había sentado enfrente de ellos.

\- Vaya… Tienes muy mala cara Hermione- soltó el pelirrojo con la cara arrugada. La aludida le miró achicando los ojos.

\- Gracias Ronald. Tú tan caballeroso como siempre- dijo con ironía mientras se metía una uva en la boca. Ron se encogió de hombros como respuesta- ¿Habéis ido a ver a Ginny?

Harry por primera vez lanzó una mirada a su mejor amiga- Sí. Fui a verla temprano. Madame Pomfrey dijo que estaba mucho mejor, pero que tendría que quedarse unos días en la enfermería. Ya sabes, fue un golpe en la cabeza y tiene que controlarla.

Hermione asintió. Lanzó una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, sin quererlo en concreto a Malfoy. Quien, como todos los días, agarraba una manzana. Justo cuando iba a apartar la mirada se encontró con que el rubio también tenía sus ojos posados en ella, mientras daba un mordisco a la fruta. Hermione agachó la vista y agarró torpemente la poción revitalizadora para darle un sorbo. Después de terminar su plato, se levantó mientras se colgaba la mochila. Les avisó a sus amigos que se iba adelantando a la clase, pero Ron decidió ir con ella. Ambos caminaban por el castillo solitario en completo silencio.

\- Hermione, ¿te pasa algo?- la castaña giró su cabeza para echarle un vistazo- No sé… Te veo cansada últimamente. Bueno, desde que empezamos el curso no te veo nada bien.

Hermione miró de nuevo al frente- Todo ha cambiado Ron. Aunque le ganáramos… perdimos mucha gente, perdí una parte de mí… Y no creo que pueda recuperarla.

\- ¿El qué?

\- La confianza- contestó ella- y la tranquilidad. No duermo por las noches. Apenas puedo cerrar los ojos tranquila Ron.

El pelirrojo sintió que Hermione paró de caminar. La observó de frente por unos segundos, tenía los ojos vidriosos… Y la entendió. Él se sentía igual. Por primera vez, después de unos meses, Ron dirigió sus manos temblorosas a la mandíbula de la chica y la miró sin miedo.

\- A mí me pasa lo mismo Herms… El primer mes no podía cerrar los ojos sin que la imagen de Fred invadiera mi mente- la castaña cerró los ojos dolida y dos lágrimas corrieron hasta perderse en su cuello.

Abrió sus ojos marrones para encontrarse a escasos centímetros con los azules de Ron. Éste había pasado su mano hasta la nuca de Hermione quien sin darse cuenta jadeaba. Sus alientos se mezclaban a tan escasa distancia. La castaña posó su mano en el brazo de Ron, que la sujetaba, sintiendo ambos un calor en ese punto de conexión. La boca de Ron se posó en la de Hermione, primero ejerciendo una simple presión, que Hermione extrañaba. Ella movió ligeramente sus labios, haciendo que Ron agarrara su cintura. La respiración de ambos se había acelerado, hasta tal punto que ambos devoraban la boca del otro. Ron ejerció presión, mientras la juntaba más hacia él, y ambos trastabillaron hasta que chocaron con una pared. Él acarició la nuca de la chica pasando sus dedos por su cuello hasta el centro de su pecho. Hermione sin poder controlarlo gimió, haciendo que éste sintiera la vibración del ruido en su mano, que se encontraba apoyada en ella. Ron sin poder controlarse acercó su pelvis hacia la de ella. Ambos se separaron unos milímetros, y mirándose fijamente él se movió contra ella, provocando que un suspiro entrecortado saliera de la boca de Hermione. Ella mordió suavemente en cuello del pelirrojo, lo que provocó que un ruido ronco brotara de la garganta de Ron. El ruido de una armadura cercana hizo que ambos miraran asustados hacia aquella parte, Hermione al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo se deshizo del agarre de Ron. Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir, hasta que la castaña recogió su túnica y mochila, que habían caído al suelo en medio de la lujuria. Sin mirar atrás se marchó corriendo, dejando a Ron como una estatua en el piso superior. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde tenían la clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn. Una vez que vio que el profesor aún no había llegado y los alumnos entraban en clase, respiró tranquila.

\- Muy bien alumnos, creo que con eso es todo. No olviden traer el ensayo sobre la esencia de murtlap para el próximo día- el profesor Slughorn lanzó una sonrisa a sus alumnos mientras recogía en un pequeño maletín varias pociones. Hermione guardó todo a la velocidad de la snitch y dejó la clase sin esperar a un chico con gafas redondas y uno pelirrojo que se mordía el labio nervioso.

Las clases pasaron lentas y tensas. Hermione no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado en un pasillo solitario esa misma mañana… Harry veía muy raros a sus dos amigos y no le hizo falta hablar con ninguno para saber que algo había pasado entre los dos. Al terminar, Hermione decidió no ir al comedor y se desvió hacia la biblioteca. Una vez allí se paseó por los pasillos oscuros cogiendo a su paso varios libros de pociones, quería adelantar el trabajo de Slughorn. Mientras caminaba hizo un giro de varita para sacar un libro que se encontraba en las repisas de arriba y sin querer se tropezó con alguien. Se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban atentos. Después de lo ocurrido, después de la guerra… Draco no le insultaba como antes. Aunque tenía claro que no era de su agrado. Ella sabía que él sólo intentaba integrarse con el resto de Hogwarts sin llamar la atención, cosa que le tendría que ser complicado, considerando como eran los Malfoys.

\- Mira por donde caminas Granger- alzó ambas cejas mirándola con un gesto serio.

\- Perdón- susurró ella sin mirarle y siguió su camino.

 **Draco**

¿Qué le pasará a Granger? Hoy la había visto más rara de lo normal. En ninguna clase levantó la mano, ni habló como una repelente… Y ahora, ¿me ha dicho perdón? ¿A mí?

Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando libros de pociones, su clase favorita. Casi nunca frecuentaba la biblioteca, no era típico en él, pero cuando debía hacerlo para entregar una tarea, iba a la hora de comer así nadie lo vería allí. Decidido fue a coger uno de sus libros favoritos, ya que sabía que explicaban el procedimiento para elaborar la esencia de murtlap. Pero, para su sorpresa, se encontró en hueco vacío en la estantería. Rápidamente recordó a Granger sacando el libro con la varita y sin poder evitarlo puso su cara de asco.

Salió del pasillo donde se encontraba, hasta que dio con la castaña, la que leía SU libro. Se acercó imponente a ella y sin importarle las pocas personas que estudiaban habló fuerte:

\- Eh, tú… sangr- Hermione levantó la cabeza con cara enfadada y Draco se calló de inmediato. Se había prometido después de todo lo pasado que no volvería a pronunciar eso nunca más. Pero ella le sacaba de quicio.

\- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- siseó con su mirada clavada en él.

\- Devuélveme ese libro. Me hace falta- ella abrió los ojos con cara de sorpresa, y al comprobar que él seguía firme cerró el libro.

\- Ehm… ¿Perdona?- soltó una risa escéptica, cosa que cabreó aún más a Draco.

\- Lo que has oído… A parte de tonta ¿también estas sorda?

Hermione frunció los labios, gesto involuntario cuando estaba realmente enfadada. Con la cabeza en alto abrió el libro y siguió leyendo.

-Granger- soltó el rubio con reproche, pero ella no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Él miró hacia ambos lados, comprobando que nadie les viera y se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella. La estrujó por los hombros, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, ya que en un mínimo movimiento sintió la varita de Hermione clavada en su garganta.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy. Date la vuelta y vete por dónde has venido. Si no quieres que pronuncie una imperdonable contigo.

Draco miraba sorprendido a Hermione, sin asimilar aún cómo en milésimas de segundos habían acabado así. A paso lento se fue alejando de ella, caminando de espaldas, sin separar sus ojos grises de los marrones de ella. Cuando dio la vuelta por una de las estanterías Hermione cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba profundamente, tratando de controlar el ritmo acelerado de su respiración. Guardó su varita entre los pliegues de la túnica y se sentó de nuevo, sin saber que unos ojos la miraban detenidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Caricias húmedas**

 **Draco**

Tenía que recuperar ese libro. No era el único tomo que contenía esa información, pero no quería que Granger se saliera con la suya. Él tenía que ser el mejor en todas las asignaturas, lo haría… Por su apellido. Por sus padres… La vio beber de nuevo de un recipiente. Ahora que lo pensaba, iba con eso a todas partes desde que empezó el curso.

Llevaba más de una hora apoyado en ese pasillo de la biblioteca, observando a la chica. Alzó las cejas sorprendido al ver la hora, no se le había hecho larga la estancia en el lugar. Volvió su vista a la castaña ya que ésta comenzó a estirar los músculos, mientras se levantaba de la silla. Tenía un aspecto cansado. Draco desvió su mirada hacia el trasero de la morena, el cual se alejaba por estanterías lejanas. Meneó la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar los pensamientos que se estaban formando en su mente y avanzó hacia la mesa donde minutos antes había estado Granger.

Si cogía el libro, sabría que habría sido él… además, descubriría que la había estado espiando. Sin dudarlo cogió el recipiente del que ella bebía a cada rato y lo destapó. Aspiró mientras se lo llevaba a la nariz. ¿Poción revitalizante? Así que ese era el secreto para que la rata de biblioteca sacara mejores notas. Si no le daba el libro por las buenas, se lo arrebataría mientras ella se quedaba dormida. Rápidamente vació el contenido en una de las plantas cercanas. Miró en la dirección en la que se había ido la morena hace un rato y le pareció ver su pelo enmarañado ir hacia donde estaba él. Sacó su varita y apuntando al recipiente conjuró un "aguamenti". Se escondió justo a tiempo y continuó mirando a la castaña, quien siguió leyendo como si no pasara nada.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y Draco pudo ver cómo Hermione bostezaba cada vez más. Bebía insistente del recipiente y el rubio no podía aguantar la risa. La castaña leía una línea de su pergamino una y otra vez… Pero cada vez veía más borroso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Bebió de la poción de nuevo y no sentía esa fuerza que el resto de veces la embargaba. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se iban cerrando cada vez más. Apoyó su brazo sobre el libro y acto seguido la cabeza. Antes de dormirse completamente vio como una figura se acercaba hacia ella, pero no pudo evitarlo y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Draco contento se acercó a Granger. Su sonrisa se volvió más grande al ver a la castaña dormida pero con ese ceño fruncido, tan característico en ella. Revisó el pergamino que llevaba escribiendo la chica varias horas y con una risa malvada cambió varias ideas. Acto seguido se dispuso a arrebatarle el libro, pero se encontró con que ella estaba aplastándolo. Acercó la mano con cuidado, mientras se volvía para comprobar que nadie les veía. De pronto notó un aliento caliente rozando sus dedos y miró a la chica con los ojos desorbitados. El alivio lo recorrió al comprobar que seguía profundamente dormida, pero ese aliento lo desconcertó de nuevo. Sin saber qué hacía movió sus dedos hacia los labios entreabiertos de Hermione y los rozó. Al notar ese tacto suave, se aventuró a apresar el labio inferior con el pulgar y el índice. Tiró un poco de éste y rozó la lengua de la castaña con ambos dedos. Se estremeció al notar la humedad que provenía de su boca y adentró su dedo índice en la cavidad. No pudo evitar jadear ante el contacto de su dedo presionando la lengua de Granger. Dentro de sus pantalones una erección se formaba al instante, la cual palpitó al sentir como los labios de Hermione encerraban el dedo de Draco y lo lamía inconsciente. El rubio no pudo reprimir un gemido ronco y entró en razón. Sacó cuidadosamente el dedo, odiándose por terminar con eso, y desplazando a la castaña a la mesa cogió el libro entre sus brazos.

Antes de abandonar la biblioteca echó un último vistazo a Granger y con la respiración a mil por hora, decidió irse.

 **Ron**

El pelirrojo revolvía la cena, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su mejor amigo, quien lo había notado extraño todo el día. Pero que no quisiera comer era algo totalmente anormal en él, así que Harry decidió romper el silencio:

\- Ron, esto ya es demasiado. No estas atiborrándote como de costumbre… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Ron miró a su amigo y se encogió de hombros. Su aspecto era sombrío. Harry lo agarró por los hombros encarándolo.

\- ¿Qué os ha pasado? Ron, ¡habla de una maldita vez! –su acompañante se limitó a mirarlo aturdido, sin nada que decir- ¡Habla mierda! Ron Weasley, ¿qué le has hecho a Hermione? –Ron se levantó golpeando la mesa del comedor. Varios gryffindors se espantaron por el ruido, pero volvieron a sus conversaciones.

\- ¿Te crees que no me pregunto lo mismo, Harry? No sé en qué parte se ha metido Hermione. La llevo buscando todo el día. La he cagado, ¿vale? –exclamó Ron haciendo que todo el comedor se quedara sumido en un súbito silencio. Se acercó a su amigo y en media voz, para que solo se enterara él, le dijo- Me he aprovechado de ella. En un momento vulnerable.

Sin decir nada más salió del comedor a pasos veloces. Harry no se lo pensó y salió tras su amigo, dejando en el comedor murmullos y unos ojos grises pensativos.

\- ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco, Ron? ¿Qué te pasa? –lo agarró fuerte del brazo, haciendo que casi se cayeran ambos de las escaleras.

\- Suéltame. Voy a por ella –Harry se quedó pasmado, mientras veía cómo el pelirrojo desaparecía.

 **Hermione**

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos. Trató de enfocar para saber dónde se encontraba. De pronto lo recordó, se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca. Extrañada agarró el recipiente de la poción y vio que era agua. Mientras metía el dedo para comprobarlo vio como una luz se acercaba a ella. Empezó a recoger nerviosa, pero se encontró de cara con la persona que sujetaba la luz. Ron. Ambos se miraron en silencio. Hermione tragó duro y se colocó su túnica sin decir nada.

\- Tenemos que hablar –la afirmación tan dura hizo que Hermione dejara su túnica a medio abrochar y lo miró.

Asintió y varios mechones cubrieron su rostro- Sí. Pero no aquí –se colgó la mochila y ambos salieron. Ella caminaba en silencio, mirando al frente. Sin embargo, Ron la observaba con gesto nervioso.

\- Hermione, ¿por qué me has evitado hoy? –ésta paró en seco.

\- Lo de hoy… No lo esperaba. Estoy confundida.

\- Yo tampoco. No lo planeé. Simplemente –hubo un momento de silencio y finalmente Ron se encogió de hombros- pasó.

La castaña asintió lentamente. Él se acercó un poco y le sujetó el brazo.

\- Lo siento… ¿Me odias? –ella se revolvió por dentro al observar la cara dolida de su amigo. La chica negó mientras se miraban. Ron asintió y desvió la mirada- Será mejor que vayamos a la sala común –el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar, pero Hermione lo agarró del brazo haciendo que éste se diera la vuelta. La castaña sin pensárselo dos veces estampó los labios sobre los de él. Ella se separó suavemente y le sonrió. Ron estaba con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, sin poder creerse lo que había pasado. Hermione lanzó una pequeña risa y se fue.

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que Hermione se levantara con varita en mano. Al ver a Ginny con ambas manos en alto, una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la castaña y se abalanzó a abrazar a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí? –dijo separándose de ella para ver que no tuviera ningún rasguño.

\- Herms, Herms –dijo la pelirroja riéndose- Tranquila, estoy bien. Madame Promfrey ha dejado que vaya a mi habitación. Dice que tendré que estar en reposo hoy y ya mañana puedo volver a la normalidad.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, pero en un momento se separó de ella, poniendo ambos brazos en jarra- Ya te vale Ginevra Weasley. Nos has dado un buen susto.

Ginny se limitó a poner una cara de horror- Por dios Hermione. Cada vez te pareces más a mi madre.

Ambas rieron un buen rato y mientras se contaban ciertas anécdotas, Hermione se vistió en cuestión de segundos. Después de acompañar a la pelirroja hasta su habitación, se encontró con Harry y Ron hablando frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Los tres en un silencio un poco tenso fueron a desayunar, allí Ron y Hermione hablaron con Harry y lo tranquilizaron. Aunque no le contaron lo que pasó.

 **Draco**

Mientras desayunaban Pansy no paraba de contarle mierdas, mientras le acariciaba incontables veces el cuello. Draco no hacía otra cosa que bufar, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con el trío dorado. Después del numerito que montó el pobretón de Weasley en el comedor estaba bastante intrigado por lo que le había pasado a esos tres. No pasó desapercibido para el rubio las miradas que se lanzaban Weasley y Granger. De pronto notó una caricia en el ceño:

\- Draquito, estás un poco tenso – le susurró Pansy, mientras masajeaba el ceño fruncido de Draco.

Draco miró molesto a la morena- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así?

\- Si quieres, después nos podemos saltar alguna clase y nos escapamos por el castillo – le guiñó un ojo mientras descendía la caricia hasta el hueco entre el mentón y el cuello. Draco la apartó de un manotazo y se acercó amenazante al oído de Pansy- A ver cuando te enteras Pansy, que no quiero absolutamente nada contigo. Vete a revolcarte con mi mejor amigo como haces siempre y a mí déjame en paz.

Draco se fue rápidamente del comedor, dejando a una Pansy con ojos brillantes. Iba caminando por los pasillos, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y su postura arrogante. Con pereza sacó su horario y vio que le tocaba transformaciones, tendría que subir varias escaleras para llegar a la clase. Antes de cruzar la esquina, se encontró a Granger con Weasley. Ambos estaban mirándose así que no se percataron de la presencia del rubio, quién se escondió para que no lo descubrieran.

\- Hermione, sabes que eres muy importante para mí…

\- Lo sé Ron, pero no quiero perderte. Tú y… yo. No sé. Es difícil. Si algo malo pasa no quiero que terminemos odiándonos.

\- Eso no va a pasar Herms.

\- No quiero arriesgarme – la voz firme de Hermione hizo que Malfoy sonriera sin quererlo. No escuchó nada más y se asomó para observar lo que pasaba. Vio cómo el pobretón se alejaba y la castaña se quedaba sola, en mitad del pasillo. Granger estaba de espaldas a él, pero aun así podía ver cómo temblaba. Pequeños hipidos le confirmaron a Draco que lloraba. La vio apoyarse junto al gran ventanal y él decidido se encaminó hacia ella.

\- Vaya… La rata de biblioteca no está estudiando. Qué raro –lanzó una risotada mientras veía que ella se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano. Acto seguido, sin mirarlo, la chica se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. Draco fue más rápido y se posicionó frente a ella, cortándole el camino- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

\- Déjame Malfoy –susurró desganada. Seguía sin mirarle, y eso por alguna extraña razón, molestaba más a Draco.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Sí. Mejor te dejo, para que vayas corriendo detrás de tu novio el pobretón –la miró con odio en los ojos.

\- Eres ruin –contestó ella- Después de lo que Harry ha hecho por ti, ¿cómo sigues insultándonos?

Draco tragó y consiguió que una sonrisa cínica se plantara en sus labios- Las viejas costumbres siempre vuelven… Sangre sucia.

Dejando a Hermione con cientos de improperios en la punta de la lengua, se fue hacia la clase. Seguía con su espalda recta, aunque él mismo se maldecía por pronunciar esas palabras. Y más aún, pronunciárselas a ella.


End file.
